Kite Flyer
225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Science History Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When this does damage, draw a card. |flavor text = The naysayers were right. Flying a kite in a lightning storm WAS a real bright idea.}} Kite Flyer is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 1 /3 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability gives the zombie hero a card every time he does damage. Origins He is based on Benjamin Franklin, The Founding Father of America, and his kite experiment. His name is a combination of the words "kite", the object he is holding, and "flyer", referring to what he is doing. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Science History Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Ability:' When this does damage, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The naysayers were right. Flying a kite in a lightning storm WAS a real bright idea. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Description change: Was originally Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Strategies With If you decide to use this zombie early, try and protect him as long as possible. This is because his ability activates every time he does a damage to a plant or the plant hero. This means the player will not need to worry about draining cards during the late-game. In addition, without being used, having the plant hero block the attack, or having him in front of an Armored plant, this will guarantee a card. Using this later has his benefits too for the same reason, when the player will most likely be short of cards. Due to being a science zombie, he can work well with Gadget Scientist and Electrician, as they will let Kite Flyer do a bonus attack, allowing him to draw an extra card, or Zombot Drone Engineer, which can raise his strength, allowing him to do more damage while also drawing cards. Note that for a 3-brain zombie, it is not that powerful. But as Rustbolt, you can play or Shrink Ray to reduce the strength of threatening plants. As its main objective is to draw more cards, it is best to boost his health instead of strength so that it can slowly drain away 1 health at a time to draw more cards and last longer. Rustbolt can do this easily with Rock Wall, Camel Crossing, or healing options with Medic. Alternatively, Immorticia can use tricks like Vitamin Z on Kite Flyer to keep him alive, as well as protect him against tricks like Whack-a-Zombie. A better option is to use Maniacal Laugh on this, as if he is alive, he can potentially give two cards from hitting the plant and plant hero due to the Frenzy trait given. As Super Brainz, you can make Kite Flyer a little tankier by boosting him with Headstone Carver, since he comes out of a gravestone. If you want him to do more damage, then Super Brainz can also play Smoke Bomb to move Kite Flyer to other lanes. Against This zombie will allow the zombie hero to have more cards to use during the late-game, so taking this out is top priority as he will make it harder to defeat the zombie hero. This zombie only has 1 strength, so Armored plants counter him very hard, unless he gains strength. freezing him and doing bonus attacks are also good choices. Avoid bouncing this zombie, as the zombie hero can keep him and use him later when they need him. Berry Blast and are pretty good too, because they can take him out in one hit with a low cost. If you are facing Rustbolt, use a plant with Team-Up so that in case the Landscaper shows up, he will only decrease one of your plant's strength by 2, allowing the other one to still attack. Gallery Kite Flyer HD.png|HD Kite Flyer Kite Flyer stats.png|Kite Flyer's statistics KiteCard.png|Card k;vk;vuiiv.png|Kite Flyer with Frenzy KiteFlyer22.png|Destroyed Kite Flyer drawing a card LawnmowerDestroyingKiteFlyer.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Kite Flyer KiteFlyerconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Kite Flyer KiteFlyerAttacking.png|Kite Flyer attacking Kitelases.png|Kite Flyer's sprites KiteFlyerCardImage.png|Kite Flyer's card image Old Kite Flyer Description.png|Kite Flyer's statistics KiteShadow.png|Kite Flyer's silhouette KiteGet.png|The player getting Kite Flyer from a Premium Pack Trivia *The face on his kite is very similar to the one on Balloon Zombie's balloon. **A similar face also appears on Toxic Waste Imp's toxic barrel, in Z-Mech's idle animation, on Rolling Stone, and Rocket Science. *His original description is a reference to the Dancing Zombie's almanac entry in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *He is the only history zombie in the class. Category:Gravestone zombies Category:History cards Category:Science cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies